Question: Daniel ate 3 slices of cake. Ben ate 2 slices. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Answer: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 5 slices, which leaves 1 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the cake remaining.